V is for Vengeance
by Autorious
Summary: One-shot for Valentine's Day contest, hosted on WARehab.


What's Love Got To Do With It?" Anti-Valentine's Day Contest

Title: V is For Vengeance

Pen name(s): Brittlelace

Disclaimer: SM owns "The Saga", I'm just pretending to be a puppet master. _Dance my little bitches…dance! Mwah hahahahaha!_

_Motherfucker._ I never really paid attention to the word. It was just a name, a way of expressing your dislike for someone or venting anger. But now as I sit in this smoky bar, with muted lighting, on a rickety stool; that's red vinyl covering squeaks and squeals with every minute move I make, I understand the word; because just across the expanse of patrons enjoying their descent into oblivion is my means of sweet revenge.

I thumb away the condensation from my cold long neck and ponder my motives before sitting my plan into action. Two whole fucking years I praised her. Tending to her every desire; whether they were physical, emotion or outlandish. I made sure she had everything she needed and literally worshipped her. I was always tender and cherished our love making each time as if it was a treasure to be coveted. Too many hours I spent giving and never enjoying the feel of sweet reciprocation. I remember her shy eyes averting while she made claims of being inexperienced or too shy. _Too fucking shy my ass._

I can feel the familiar anger that boils to the surface each time I rehash the memories. _That fucking slut_. I drown the rest of my beer and give a double tap to the bar, motioning for another. The bar keep motions the universal signal for 'just a sec' while he finishes up with another customer. I chance a quick glance to my side to take in her appearance. She hasn't noticed me yet, which I prefer, in case I decide to back out. Familiar brown locks adorn her head but hers is pinned up in a twist or some shit. Something _she_ rarely did was wear her hair up but that's okay because I'm not seeking a replacement, only retribution. Her eyes are a dark blue and much different than the brown's that I'm so used to but just as expressive.

I used to prize myself and maybe even boast a little, that I could tell every thought that flitted through that pretty little head of hers by looking into her eyes but I suppose that was bullshit too. Everything had been a show of smoke and mirrors with her. Her delicate touches and sweet declarations of love had only been to appease me, her tools to keep me in her clutches. Ways of keeping me to do her bidding; buying this and that, acting as her subservient; running baths, serving breakfasts, opening doors, buying her a fucking car and even paying off her student loans. She had me wrapped, I have to admit. I was ignorant to the ways of love and how over time it can takes bits and pieces of you and tuck them away in a tightly bound compartment, only to be seen again after the downfall of the relationship.

My next beer arrives and I take a large chug, trying to drown the hate in my throat. A woman's laugh draws my attention back over to the opposite corner of the bar. She's in a red dress, in honor of V-day no doubt and red lipstick. She's sitting with a man that looks to be quite older than her. The man is scruffy, with a thick beard that his bottle disappears into when he takes a drink. His hat is god awful; it looks like he ripped of Indiana Jones on his way to the bar. He's also wearing a pinstriped shirt that's tucked in, displaying his prominent beer belly. _Well this should be easy._ I smirk to myself.

The man leans over leeringly, and runs a calloused, grease stained finger down the faded red v-cut in her dress. She takes a large gulp from the glass before her and then smiles politely and leans towards him teasingly. Her body language is screaming uninterested but she is giving him 'go ahead' signals. They're leaning toward each other for a disgusting kiss but he coughs and hacks, ruining it. I cringe, thinking about kissing her after he has. While he's trying to catch his phlegm in his handkerchief, _Yep, a motherfucking handkerchief! _She checks out the rest of the bar. I lock my sights on her, turning completely in my stool toward her and wait for her to notice me.

The minute she realizes it's me, her eyes alight with recognition, happiness and then remorse. She gives me a sad smile until I wave her over with a curled finger. She makes a quick excuse from the table and makes her way through the tables and people milling about.

"Edward! It's so good to see you!" She says genuinely and confirms it with a hug. I hug her to me sensually, holding longer than necessary and she notices. She meant the embrace to be quick and friendly but I had plans.

"Renee." I breathed into her ear, still sitting on my stool, her between my legs now. I rubbed my hands soothingly down her back before I released her. Her eyes were clouded with confusion but a smile still graced her face. I stood and pulled out the stool beside me, motioning her to sit. Before sitting, I repositioned my stool closer to hers. "So I can hear you." I explain with a wave of a finger above our heads, indicating the music. She nods in understanding. She's twisted in her seat; knees resting on the bar, elbows perched on the counter holding her glass. It's nearly empty.

"Would you like another?" I motion to the glass and then the bartender without waiting for an answer. She thanks me and delves into the beginning of what is sure to be awkward conversation.

"So…how have you been? I mean it's been a while hasn't it?" she's picking at the napkin below her glass nervously, repentant for her daughter's harlotry ways.

I place my hand over hers, "I've actually been great Renee." I lied with steady gazing eyes into her unsure ones.

She exhales shakily, "Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear it." She sits up straighter now and faces me after realizing I'm not here boozing it and trying to drown my sorrows. Well, to her knowledge at least.

"You need to get back to your friend over there?" I indicate to the man, who is now hopelessly hitting on a waitress, with a tip of my beer bottle.

She huffs and rolls her eyes after looking over her shoulder toward him. "Nah, I thought I might actually have to go home with him." She declares relieved. I laugh at her reasoning.

"Why would you have to go home with him?"

"Because," She groans, "It's Valentine's Day and no one wants to be alone today." She shrugs like its normal to pick up a nasty ass redneck and fuck him because she doesn't want to be by herself on a holiday thought up by retailers in order to make a dime or two.

This is my opening but I hesitate and think if I_ really_ want to do this. Then a memory flashes before my eyes of long, cascading, brown curls held in a tan fist, being guided from above as he fucks her mouth and he moans a "Fuck yes." My decision made, I set my bottle down and turn to her fully, my legs surrounding her closed knees. I lean in and whisper, "I don't wanna be alone either." Then avert my eyes in a false showing of sorrow and self-doubt.

She takes the bait, "Oh Edward." She brushes my hair from my eyes in a motherly touch but I don't want motherly. I take her hand, entwining our fingers and bring it to my chest, bringing her closer. Her shocked blue eyes shift from my face to our entwined fingers, questioningly. "Edward? How drunk are you exactly?" then she laughs, and tries to pull her hand from mine. Without taking my eyes hers, I call the bartender over.

"How many beers have I had, Gerald?" I ask him when he's in earshot.

He answers without hesitation, "Three." He didn't say anything about all the shots of Whiskey, which I had been counting on.

"And what about her?" I nod toward Renee.

"Four sex on the beaches." He answers and waits to see if we need anything else.

"Thank you Gerald." He walks off to get another order.

"So you see Renee, you've had more to drink than me." I bring our fingers up and kiss the back of her hand. She looks at me skeptically.

She cocks her head to the side studying me, "Then why the sudden change in demeanor?"

"I'm a single man now. And I've always found you to be.." I pause dramatically, pretending to ponder the right words to do her justice, "enticing, beautiful and determined. And I like a determined woman Renee." I pause again and lean even closer, "I like an _experienced_ woman."

At first she looks shocked, her eyes darting all over my face, taking in my features. Then she expels a full on disbelieving laugh, "Oh please, like you ever noticed me before now. You were blinded by the beauty of my daughter." She stills laughing and drowns the last of her drink, after she pulled her hand back from my grasp. My eyes and face harden at the mention of her daughter but I play it off as angry that Renee doesn't believe in my attraction to her.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I'm attracted to you." I say completely ignoring the comment of me being blind. _Don't I know it._

She wipes away the remnants of liquid from her lips and peers at me, evaluating. I position my face into one of lust, as I slowly rake my way across her figure. _It's not half bad. _I decide. Her cleavage is on full display from the plunging neckline. I linger there, letting her feel wanted.

"I need another drink." She exhales and motions for another. I run my fingers down her shoulder, to her elbow and bring her fingers to my mouth, kissing each digit.

"How about we get out of here?" I suggest instead with a small smile. She nods; all reservations gone. This is a sealed deal, because well….Renee is a slut. The only thing holding her back from sleeping with me is her daughter. As long as I vanquish any thoughts she might have that I'm an emotional wreck because of…Bella_._ I can hardly even think her name without a flash of burning anger. I help Renee off her stool and lead her from the smoke and barflies, out into the orange glow of the sidewalk. Her hand is frail in mine and foreign but I shake it away and think of the glorious outcome. How hurt _she_ will be when she finds out. And she will, I'll make sure of it.

We walk to my car in silence, both contemplating our actions. I'm doubtful that she will back out because everyone knows Renee loves a good romp in the hay with a young stallion. She's always had an eye for her daughter's friends. On one occasion….me. But I'd bet that she remembers it. It had been our last summer together; Bella and I had gone to Renee's complex to partake in the swimming pool. We had been there a good while, when Renee came stumbling out in her pink bikini; her slight paunch hanging over the shiny bottoms, a pitcher of something red in her hands and gaudy sunglasses on. For the most part she just sunbathed and kept to herself while Bella and I horsed around.

Bella left for the restroom and I settled into a plastic lounge chair, to soak up some sun. A shadow blocking the sun caused me to open my eyes. There stood a drunken Renee, leaning over me, sunglasses gone and her bloodshot eyes taking in my exposed torso.

"Mm mm," she had hummed in appreciation," I can see why my daughter is so taken with you." She perched unsteadily on the edge of my chair and ran a finger down my chest. "I'll bet you're fantastic in the sack." I cringed away from her touch, back into my chair. I stuttered and spluttered looking for an appropriate way to get my girlfriend's mother to stop touching me.

"Oh relax," she stopped by fumbling, "Obviously my daughter is too easy on you. You need to be toughened up a bit." She smacked my chest lightly and trailed her fingers down my stomach before retreating back to her chair, only to pass out a moment later.

_I'll bet she won't say that now._

We reached my car that was located in the side parking lot. I opened the door for her but needed to get this tension out of the way first. I pulled her to me roughly and stuck my tongue down her throat, without warning or any false pretenses. She hesitated but only for a moment before she was fisting my shirt bringing me closer. There was no emotion in the kiss; no slow pecks or sensual licks, only need. But our needs were two different things; hers sexual, mine vengeance. I was robotic in the motion, my mouth and body shifting to autopilot doing what needed to be done. My mind was far away, in another time; last Valentine's day. We had spent the day on a boat I had rented, sailing across icy waters, bundled together beneath heaps of clothing and blankets, snuggling into one another, exchanging chaste delicate kisses and just loving each other.

That night we had gone down to the cabin and made love by the rocking motion of the waves and sounds of our labored breathing. Her chocolate tresses had lain out across the expanse of white pillows beneath her, as she moaned and appreciated what I was giving her. It was the last time she told me she loved me.

I broke the kiss abruptly, "How about we take this back to your place?" I suggested. Renee kissed me forcefully once again, before sitting in her seat, agreeing and breathing heavily. I took my time getting to the driver side, trying the gather my bearings. As soon as I was seated and the car spun to a roll, a hand was inching it's was up my leg and there were wet licks on my ear. I should have been distracted from driving or even turned on beyond belief but all that I could think was, _why hadn't Bella ever attacked me in the car with raw desire?_ Or any other place for that matter? I was always the one to initiate contact, which should have definitely been a red flag.

Her licks and rubs continued until I threw the car in park in front of her building. Once my hands were free of steering wheel and gear shifter, they were filled with breasts and ass. Renee climbed atop my lap, shoving her tits in my face and kissing any skin she could find._ So I guess there's absolutely no hesitation on her part. _I rubbed and sucked along her neckline before pushing away the fabric that was restraining her aged tits. She ground on me like a horny teenager, trying to seek satisfaction in any way possible. Our position was so cramped that neither of us was getting much of anywhere.

"Let's get upstairs." She stated breathlessly and climbed out the driver's side to lead the way up. I followed her up the stairs, playing grabby hands the whole way, fueling the illusion of my sexual desire. I sucked along her neck from behind and palmed her breasts while she unlocked the door. Once the door was open I pushed her against the wall next to it. Blindly reaching to my left, I shut the door and continued my mission. Her keys clattered to the ground when I took a long swipe up her neck with my tongue. She groaned long and loud, and then fisted me by the hair, bringing my mouth up to hers.

Her legs parted, granting me permission. I stepped between them, running my hands along the back of her thighs to her ass, lifting her dress along the way. She expertly undid my belt, unbuttoning by jeans and dropping them in a swift motion. My half hearted erection sprung forward and she dropped to her knees to take me in her mouth. _Why couldn't she have taught her daughter this shit? Oh wait…she did._ I unclipped her hair and fisted it with closed eyes, imagining softer, longer tresses threaded through my fingers. I moaned. She took this as encouragement and continued to fuck me with her mouth. With my imagination and her well known cock sucking skills, my dick hardened wholeheartedly. It wasn't the mouth, hair or body I desired but if I kept my eyes shut, I could see my way through this.

I pulled her up by her hands and turned her towards the wall. Her panties were kicked away with her heels. She braced her palms flat on the beige wall in front of her. I lined myself up and thrust in; not taking time to think about what I was doing. I thrust almost angrily trying to pound images from my brain but also trying to keep them so I could cum; it was a precariously slippery slope. Renee took it like a champ, never complaining but actually _liking_ it. I was rough with her, expelling my misplaced aggression. I hadn't had sex in a while and this was the reason. Each time I tried to push past the memories and the hurt but I became angry and rough, trying to imagine someone else more supple and tender beneath me.

Opening my eyes, I looked over her stretched out body against the wall. Her hair was nearly the same color but shorter but maybe if I bunched it up in my hand I wouldn't know the difference… I gathered all her hair in my right hand and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. _Nope, still not gonna be her._ I released her hair and gave a solid thrust, pushing her face against the wall so it was hidden from my view._ That's better._

She was nearly dripping onto me. It was _wet._ And I could hardly believe she could like such hateful fucking. I could feel her tightening around me and knew she was close._ Thank God._ I reached around to rub her clit, so I could get this over with. Upon contact, she exploded with a rather loud, "Edward!". I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sight and sounds of the woman before me and rooted through my file of memories so I could be on my way.

I picked one that was similar to this situation but Bella was perched on the counter top in my kitchen. Her legs wrapped around me missionary style, _always fucking missionary_. Her thighs locked around my waist, pulling me deeper into her with each thrust. She felt so fucking good all the time. I can still feel her strong muscles pulsing around me, bringing me to my own climax, spilling cum into her, secretly hoping she get pregnant.

I fucking hammered myself into Renee trying to dispel the image of a baby bump on my once beloved Bella. The pictures danced around my head, taunting me with their happiness. Bella and I kissing, playfully wresting with each other, perhaps having a baby and how she would whisper a sweet "I love you" every time we made love. Her saccharine whispers eclipsed the mocking images, increasing in volume with every thrust of my hips and whimper from Renee. _I love you, I love you, I love_ _you, _I can hear her chanting in my head; her breathy voice caressing my ear with the words.

With one last shove of my dick, I came in my ex-girlfriends mom. Renee stood panting heavily against the wall, regaining stability. I was fucking mad all over again that I couldn't fuck somebody without thinking of her. Granted it _was_ her mom this time but it still applies that I had to resort to the mere memory of her to reach satisfaction. How the fuck could she do this shit to me? Ruin me without an ounce of remorse? Catching her giving head to my fuck hole of a brother should be enough to make me despise her but I don't hate her, I only hate that she did it. And I hate that she did it so much that I just fucked her mother to get even.

I slowly pulled my rapidly shrinking dick from Renee and then a scene played out that I couldn't have planned any more perfect. The door just to my left opened and a loud call for, "Mom" died on her once familiar tongue when she registered my face before her. I stood with my spent dick in my hand and smirked at a beyond shocked Bella. Her brown eyes frantically looked between her mother and me, taking in our sexed up state. Renee recovered quickly, standing at attention, flipping her dress back down and standing in front of me to hide my dick in my hands and pants around my ankles.

"What the fuck!" Bella finally screamed. _And there it is….sweet satisfaction._ This is what I wanted; the look of horror and betrayal on _her _face instead of mine. With a shit eating grin, I buttoned up my jeans. I put my hands on Renee's shoulders in front of me, locked eyes with Bella's and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Renee's cheek. "Thank you Renee."

I walked between the two women, one glaring, one scared. I faced the glare head on and stated in a low even tone, "Pay backs a bitch Bella." I turned from her without a glance back. Her echoing shouts followed me down the stairs and could still be faintly heard in the parking lot. There were a lot of 'fucks' and 'sluts' being spat at her mother and for a mere second I felt bad but then I remembered, _Oh yeah, I don't give a motherfucking shit about her._

I whistled the whole way back to my car, a spring in my step and the taste of sweet revenge simmering on my tongue.

_Motherfucker, indeed. _

Let me know what you think. I have yet to get any reviews…(pouty face) don't you feel sorry for me?


End file.
